Sweet Day
by Keivcake
Summary: Hah, memangnya sejak kapan Hibari Kyouya peduli pada orang lain?   "Kufufufu. Kyouya manis sekali." —6918


**Disclaimer :** KHR beserta segala yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik **Amano Akira**. Saya hanya meminjam untuk menistakan para tokohnya.

**Warning :** Gaje, aneh dan diragukan kenormalannya, amburadul, bahasa tidak jelas, kisah romantika yang tersembunyi (?), drabble kepanjangan, hati-hati dengan kemungkinan OOC. LOL

.

.

**A 6918's Fanfiction**

—**Sweet Day—**

**© Llewellyn del Roya**

.

.

Hibari tidak menyukai—tepatnya membenci—para manusia yang dia sebut dengan herbivora. Hibari tahu itu. Pantas saja sebenarnya jika meneliti parasnya. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan sedikitpun kelemahan. Tubuhnya yang sedang-sedang saja—jika tidak ingin dibilang kecil dibandingkan pemuda seumurannya—menyimpan kekuatan yang besar. Dan semua orang tahu itu.

Untuk beberapa alasan, banyak orang yang takut jika melihatnya. Karena tatapan matanya sama sekali tak mencerminkan keramahan. Keramahan? Bahkan dia tak segan-segan melemparkan tonfanya pada orang yang tidak dia sukai. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Hibari memang sedikit menakutkan—bagi banyak orang. Bahkan Gokudera Hayato pun beranggapan begitu.

Sifatnya yang selalu menganggap bahwa orang lain adalah pengganggu mungkin menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para gadis. Buktinya masih banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya jika dia sedang berjalan sendiri—bukan secara harfiah, karena ada Hibird yang selalu menemaninya, yang tentu saja hanya bertahan beberapa detik mereka yang memperhatikan dapat menikmati pemandangan indah, karena beberapa saat setelahnya semua orang yang tadinya memperhatikannya langsung berpura-pura melakukan kesibukan—berbicara dengan teman, atau berpura-pura sedang bicara di telpon—setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Hibari. Bukan mematikan yang sebenarnya, karena mereka masih tetap hidup setelah mendapat tatapan itu.

Faktanya memang seperti itu. Padahal Hibari tidak suka diperhatikan. Oleh Rokudo Mukuro misalnya. Hei, jangan salah paham, Mukuro bukan gadis yang matanya akan menjadi bentuk hati jika melihat Hibari, juga bukan gadis yang tersenyum malu-malu jika mendapat tatapan tajam Hibari—mungkin saja ada yang seperti itu—intinya, Rokudo Mukuro bukan seorang gadis. Dia pemuda. Tentu saja dia tidak kalah menarik dari Hibari.

Dia pemuda. Normal. Err, mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga untuk beberapa alasan khusus. Tidak ada pemuda normal yang bisa muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati. Lewati saja bagian ini. Jadi, Mukuro memang sangat berbeda dengan Hibari. Semua orang pasti mengatakan begitu. Matanya berbeda warna, tawanya terdengar aneh dan membuat bulu kuduk meremang—bagi beberapa orang, juga senyumnya yang terlihat jelas sebagai seringai—khusus bagi Hibari untuk poin ini. Seperti kutub yang berlawanan.

Dia juga dikagumi banyak gadis secara diam-diam. Wajahnya tampan, poin tambah untuknya selain sikapnya yang—sedikit—ramah. Jika dia mau, maka dengan mudah dia bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Ya, jika dia mau, karena kenyataannya dia tidak mau. Kenapa? Karena Mukuro **hanya** tertarik pada Hibari. Garis bawahi kata hanya, yang berarti Mukuro tidak tertarik pada orang lain selain Hibari.

Bahkan dia rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap Hibari yang duduk tenang seolah tidak ada Mukuro di dekatnya. Itu jika Mukuro sedang dalam mode 'tenang', karena waktu pertemuan mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk saling menyerang. Sebenarnya Hibari yang menyerang dan Mukuro hanya menghindar sambil menyeringai tipis—karena telah berhasil membuat Hibari bereaksi atas tindakannya—sambil ber'kufufu'-ria.

Hibari sudah hafal, karena itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh baginya menemukan kepala nanas yang berbaring nyaman di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Atau juga awal harinya yang disambut dengan—

"Kyouya-kun..."

Atau juga percakapan tidak penting yang entah kenapa Hibari tidak keberatan mendengarnya.

"Kyouya, kau tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Herbivora."

"Kufufu. Salah, seharusnya kau menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Dan kalau kau belum tahu, sekedar informasi, aku lumayan menyukai daging lho, Kyouya."

Hibari mendengus. Konyol.

"Oya… Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah mahluk terindah yang pernah kulihat. Kufufufu."

Hibari ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikir dia akan sungguh melakukannya. Yang benar saja, apa kata dunia jika Hibari melakukan hal yang diluar karakternya begitu. Hanya alis yang hampir bertautan adalah reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hibari mendengar penuturan Mukuro yang terdengar aneh.

Realitanya adalah Hibari tidak menyukai keberadaan Mukuro yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya yang tenang dan damai. Tidak menyukai tawa aneh Mukuro yang—karena terlalu seringnya—seperti terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Mukuro itu seperti benalu yang selalu menempel padanya. Dan karena terlalu tidak menyukainya, Hibari jadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran pengganggu berambut nanas itu.

Lagipula, Hibari sering berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa Mukuro mendatangi sekolahnya setiap hari? Memangnya sekolah Mukuro mengijinkan siswanya berkeliaran? Untuk bagian ini, biarkanlah menjadi sebuah misteri. Mari kita anggap bahwa Mukuro adalah siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya jadi dibebaskan untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Kembali ke cerita.

Hibari juga membenci banyak hal, sangat banyak hingga dia sendiri kadang tidak bisa membedakan antara benci dan suka. Hibari membenci manusia-manusia berisik yang dia anggap adalah herbivora. Hibari membenci para gadis yang sering menatapnya diam-diam saat dia melintas di koridor. Hibari membenci musim dingin yang membuatnya harus memakai syal tebal ke sekolah. Dan Hibari membenci Mukuro melebihi semua hal yang dia benci.

Hibari membenci Mukuro yang terkadang membuatnya Out of Character saat Hibari dengan tingkat kekesalan maksimum melempar semua benda yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Mukuro yang berkelit sambil ber'kufufu'-ria seperti biasa. Hibari membenci Mukuro yang membuatnya harus berteriak dengan intonasi tinggi saat Mukuro memegang Hibird dan bergerak seperti ingin memasukkan burung kuning kecil itu kealam mulutnya. Hei, seharusnya Hibari tahu Mukuro tidak mungkin memakan Hibird mentah-mentah—sejak saat itu Hibari jadi sangat posesif terhadap Hibird. Hibari membenci Mukuro yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya—yang hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik karena dia segera sadar—saat melihat Mukuro mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan masuk dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan bunga mawar terselip di telinganya. Hal paling konyol yang pernah Mukuro lakukan.

Entah benci seperti apa yang dimaksud Hibari di sini. Dia hanya… benci. Itu saja.

Hah, sungguh sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan bahwa—sebenarnya—Hibari sedikit tertarik pada Mukuro. Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir bahwa Hibari menyukai Mukuro. Dia hanya tertarik—tepatnya, sedikit tertarik. Yah, apapun itu namanya yang jelas usaha Mukuro telah membuahkan hasil karena Hibari kini mau melirik padanya—tanpa tatapan yang serasa bisa melubangi punggung orang lain.

Rasa benci yang mengandung ketertarikan. Seperti itulah.

Hibari jadi ingin mengumpat kesal—jika saja itu wajar dilakukan olehnya, tapi dia masih bisa berpikir logis meski rasanya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat beberapa minggu lalu tidak sengaja melihat Mukuro sedang memeluk Tsunayoshi—oke, Hibari tahu bahwa itu sebuah kecelakaan karena setelahnya dia melihat Tsuna membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang—entah kenapa pendengaran Hibari jadi sangat tajam untuk beberapa hal tertentu, tapi, demi nenek moyang Hibird, memangnya Mukuro harus melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tsuna seperti itu?

Hibari tidak cemburu. Yang benar saja. Pasti ada kesalahan yang terjadi di dalam otaknya jika dia merasakan hal memalukan itu. Pasti kewarasannya terbawa angin saat dia berdiri di atap sekolah. Baik, itu konyol. Intinya, demi Merlin(?), Hibari sebenarnya cemburu, Pemirsa.

Hal yang paling dia herankan, kekesalannya entah kabur kemana saat itu setelah mendengar sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Mukuro.

"Kufufufu. Aku kan hanya menyukai Kyouya."

Ada apa dengan kalimat itu? Entah. Hanya kalimat biasa saja yang diucapkan dengan biasa oleh Mukuro. Che. Seolah Hibari baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan semacam 'kau menyukainya?'. Sungguh, Hibari tidak mengharapkan kalimat itu, mungkin. Bukan bermaksud untuk mendramatisir, tapi Hibari memang tidak pernah bisa marah yang sesungguhnya pada manusia bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu. Bukan, bukan. Hal tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan, Hibari hanya merasa yakin tidak ada sebuah alasan yang membuatnya harus marah—yang sesungguhnya—pada Mukuro.

Dan dari semua hal yang pernah dia lakukan, baru kali ini dia merasa menjadi sangat tidak waras. Seharusnya Hibari tidak peduli, dia hanya tinggal berpura-pura lupa bahwa pada hari ini lima belas tahun yang lalu lahir sebuah mahluk, ehem, seorang manusia yang kini menjadi sosok berkepala nanas bernama Mukuro.

Seharusnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Hibari bahkan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Mukuro. Astaga, sejak kapan Hibari peduli pada orang lain seperti ini? Mungkin ini hari teraneh sepanjang hidup Hibari. Dia bangun pagi, dan entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba tanggal ini terbayang begitu saja di benaknya, pergi ke sebuah toko kecil yang dia lewati di perjalanan, dan duduk diam di kursi kesayangannya—ini bukan termasuk poin aneh.

Ingin tertawa lebar jika mengingat dia tadi sempat membuang benda yang dia beli dan mengambilnya lagi. Oya, Hibari bukan bermaksud peduli, dia hanya merasa perlu berterimakasih pada Mukuro untuk—entahlah, yang jelas perlu berterimakasih, itu saja.

Setelah terjadi konflik batin di dalam benaknya, akhirnya Hibari mengambil tindakan. Mengambil benda yang dia simpan dengan baik di laci mejanya—

"Saat kematianmu semakin dekat, Herbivora." —dan melemparkannya ke arah Mukuro yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil mengamatinya.

Ah, indahnya hari ini. Langit yang cerah, angin yang sejuk berhembus, cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan segala sudut, ditambah bisa tetap menjalankan rutinitas harian yang menyenangkan.

Itu hanya beberapa alasan mengapa hari ini menjadi hari yang indah—bagi Mukuro tentunya. Jika dikurangi mendapat hadiah berupa sekotak kue cokelat—yang nyaris hancur karena Hibari melemparnya—dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun—yang lebih mirip ancaman—versi Hibari Kyouya yang _limited edition_(?).

"Kufufufu. Ternyata Kyouya manis sekali."

Twitch. Alis Hibari berkedut.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi hadiah untukku, Kyouya? Kufufu. Nanti kau akan kubawa pulang."

Apa-apaan manusia ini.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kyouya-kun…"

Hibari ingin sekali menggigit dan mengunyah kepala berambut nanas itu jika tidak mengingat bahwa kepala Mukuro tidak enak. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan sebenarnya mendengar Mukuro mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi—

"Herbivora bodoh."

"Oya… Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya-kun."

Faktanya, Hibari tetaplah seorang remaja. Tubuhnya normal dan masih menghasilkan hormon seperti remaja lainnya. Jadi, wajar saja jika Hibari mempunya rasa ketertarikan pada lawan jenis—ehem, dalam kasus kali ini pada sejenis.

—dan Mukuro orang yang beruntung bisa menaklukkan Hibari.

"Kamikorosu, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu. Ternyata Kyouya juga mencintaiku."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Nista.

Entah kesambet apa saya membuat fict seperti ini. Aneh dan amburadul. Gaje. Niat awalnya mau buat romance dengan bahasa yang berbeda dari beberapa fict saya sebelumnya, tapi—asdkaskdskd—melenceng jauuuh dari tujuan awal. =u=/ Dan apa-apaan itu judulnya? Wakakak. Ga nyambung blas. LOLOL.

Ahahaha—Kau semakin tua, Mukuro. 8DD ucapan selamat ulang tahun versi saya. #shot

Semoga bahagia selalu dengan Hibari Kyouya… Nikmatilah masa tua kalian dengan damai. #lho

Segala bentuk kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Seperti biasa, kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan.

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
